This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Seals for rotating shafts are used throughout vehicle drive trains in various power transmitting components. A slinger is commonly employed on the rotating shaft of the power transmitting component to protect the seal from impact with solid or water-borne debris to thereby reduce the risk that such debris will impact or work past the sealing lips of the seal. While such configurations are satisfactory for their intended use, there is a need in the art for an improved power transmitting component having improved debris-rejecting capabilities to further protect the seal of a rotating shaft.